This invention has as its object an inductive angular-position sensor.
It is common to use a mechanical part that rotates based on the flow of a fluid so as to measure flow rate. In general, an angular-position sensor detects the rate of rotation of the rotating part so as to allow an electronic processing of the information. This invention is particularly suited to this application, although it is not limited thereto.
Several solutions are known for detecting an angular position.
A first solution uses magnetic sensors. The rotating part is then equipped with a small permanent magnet whose magnetic field actuates the electric contact of a Reed ampoule that is arranged in the vicinity. The switching of this electric contact is therefore representative of the flow of the liquid. Certain sensors rely on several ampoules to as to make it possible, for example, to detect the direction of rotation of the rotating part, therefore the flow direction of the fluid. These angular-position sensors have the drawback of being fragile because the Reed ampoule is made of glass. In addition, they are susceptible to fraud because a sufficiently powerful external magnetic field makes it possible to modify the behavior of the Reed ampoules.